Sake with a Little Conversation
by datepalmspice
Summary: Kyoraku and Matsumoto, who are good drinking buddies, discuss events that took place with sake in tow. Rated T for alcohol.
1. The Ryoka Invade

Ok, this is my fist fanfic ever. I would GREATLY appreciate (you have no idea) any reviews that are given, along with advice on my writing, the story, and suggestions or ideas that you get for it. Also- whether to continue this one or not (I have other ideas).

Sorry about it being REALLY slow at the beginning, I just want to show the changes in Soul Society after everything happens.

Evidently, Matsumoto and Kyoraku are good drinking buddies according to the character profile of Kyoraku in the back of one of the Bleach manga books (I believe it was book 18- but I'm not sure). That's how I got the idea.

* * *

"Oy, Kyoraku-taichou!" called Matsumoto, as she stepped in to the small bar to meet her drinking buddy. 

"Ah, Rangiku-san, nice to see you again," replied Kyoraku. "Long time no see."

"Hm, same here." Matsumoto plopped down beside him.

"Long day?"

"Hm."

Kyoraku snorted.

"I got used to those a long time ago."

"Hm," Matsumoto replied.

The bartender came over with Matsumoto's sake, and a refill for Kyoraku.

"Arigatou," they both replied. The bartender nodded her head.

"Heh, we drink her so much she knows what we want," Matsumoto chuckled. "How convenient."

"So how about those reports of those Ryoka coming in?" Kyoraku changed the subject. "That captains meeting we had was rather troubling."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they called a lieutenant's meeting since who knows when to announce that most of 11th Division was wiped out. Can you believe it? I mean, 11th division of all divisions. I guess you could expect that maybe from 4th division, but…….."

"Hm, amazing, isn't it? Who would have guessed the Ryoka were that strong?" Kyoraku replied.

Masumoto once again did an eye roll. "Not me. Hopefully, this whole mess will soon be taken care of, and my division will not be shoved in to it. The last thing I want is more paperwork."

Kyoraku snorted. "Sounds just like you. Although, you could just get Toshiro-taichou to do it for you."

Matsumoto smiled. "That usually works."

"Another refill, please," Kyoraku called out.

"Same for me," Matsumoto replied.

They both watched intently as the sake filled their glasses.

"So what about you? I heard that your division captured one of the Ryoka," Matsumoto started up again.

"Hm, I did. Interesting battle." Kyoraku relaxed back in to his stool. "Kid was determined. Quite an interesting ability, too. Put the last of his power in to the final hit. Looked nasty; I'm glad I didn't get hit. Nanao-chan wanted to finish him off. I told her not to. No need."

Silence.

"I don't know what to think." Came a small quiet, exasperated voice.

"Me neither."

"Matsumoto!" came an annoyed, harsh voice from behind both of them.

"Ah, Taichou!" Matsumoto's face lifted when she saw her captain.

"This paperwork isn't finished," was Hitsugaya's response.

Matsumoto groaned while Kyoraku burst out laughing.

"Have fun!" Kyoraku merrily said as Matsumoto got up from her stool and made her way back to the office with her captain.

'It's peaceful.'

Or so he thought.

"Taichou! You have work to do! I can't do all of it while you sit and have fun!" came Nanao's annoyed-beyond-belief voice.

Uh-oh.


	2. Aizen's Death

Once again, sorry about the slowness and shortness. Rate and review, please.

* * *

Kyoraku slipped in to the bar silently. It had only been one day since Aizen's

dead body was found. And there was still much ado about it. All of the Gotei 13 was in

an uproar over this, along with those invading Ryoka. The medical examination was still

being done by 4th company's captain, although it was a definite homicide. There was still

much ado about it. Nobody was really sure about anything anymore, it seemed like. It was the only thing

anyone could think or say.A small shot of sake was put in front of him, and both he and the bartender

exchanged nods.

_Whoosh_ went the curtain that served as a sort of door from the bar, and in came

Matsumoto, and even more tired expression written on her face.

A weary-sounding "hello' came out from Matsumoto as she thudded on the stool next to him.

"Good day?"

"What do you think? Hisugaya-taichou had to go to the captain's meeting, and I

was stuck doing the paperwork by myself!"

Matsumoto slumped in her seat.

"Then I fell asleep, and when taichou came back, we went out to the academy to

teach a class. He stuck me with the brats. They almost killed me practicing their kido. I

swear, if someone ever does a kido spell on me, their head is coming right off. It doesn't

matter _who_ they are."

Kyoraku just shook his head. "You are something."

"No, I'm _pissed_."

"That too."

"It's not looking like it going to be getting better anytime soon." Kyoraku

started.

Matsumoto just lent down and laid her face on top of the bar, and closed her

eyes. "I don't know what to believe or think anymore. First the Ryoka, now this." She sat

up and leaned back, looking upwards toward the ceiling. "It's too…………. weird. It's

not right. Taichou warned Hinamori-san of Ichimaru-taichou, he even asked Ichimaru-taichou if he was

planning on killing Hinamori-san …………" She slumped back down to the bar. "I'm not

getting a good feeling about this at all. I just……….. there is a whole lotta confusion"

" I know," Kyoraku started. "It's not right. I just can't imagine what. It's been so peaceful for so long."

"But it's all about to change."

"Hn."

Matsumoto sat up and got up off her stool. "I must go. They called another assistant captain's

meeting; this time about drills for the squads." She rolled her eyes. "New policy."

"Ja ne."

"Ja ne."


End file.
